


Voluspa

by cathybites



Category: 13th Warrior (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buliwyf must leave his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluspa

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Yuletide Treasures 2004](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/); for Ruby2.

The moon was high in the sky, covering the land with its silvered glow, when Herger followed Buliwyf from the safety of the fortress. Snow and ice crunched beneath their feet as they made their way through the forest, their shadows flickering back and forth between the trees. Soft sounds of night creatures were whispered on the wind, but no words passed between the two young men. So it had always been, as long as either one could remember - Buliwyf led and Herger was always close behind.

The forest eventually gave way to an open field, its expanse covered by unbroken snow. Trees lined three edges of the field; a steep drop lay at the far end and below it, the sea. When they were children, they had often played games daring one another to run as close as possible to the edge. As they grew older, they came here less for games and more to simply sit and keep one another company.

They walked across the field, snow flying in their wake, and Herger spoke the first words of the night.

"What are we doing here?"

He did not receive an answer immediately, but he had expected as much. While Herger was known for his smile and his easy way with words, Buliwyf had always been a taciturn boy, often seen standing apart from the crowd that usually gathered around his friend. Others had many theories regarding the quiet nature of Buliwyf - shyness, snobbery, or just plain stupidity were often used to explain it - but Herger knew that when his friend felt he had something to say, he would say it.

They walked in companionable silence for a few moments more. When Buliwyf spoke, Herger almost missed it, the other boy's words were so soft.

"We are leaving."

"Now? We just got here."

"No, no." Buliwyf ran his hands over his face, sighing heavily. "My family, we have to leave."

"Leave?" The shock at that statement was so strong that Herger felt as if his very soul had been plunged into the waters of the Baltic. He stopped in his tracks and stared at Buliwyf, who was still walking. "Leave?" he said again. "I don't understand. Is this because of that Wulfing idiot?"

"My father cannot afford to pay the weregild."

"He should not have to! That coward attacked him from behind. Your father would be dead if he hadn't slain him." Herger spit on the ground and ran to catch up with Buliwyf, grabbing his arm. "And even so, someone that lowly of character can't be worth much."

Buliwyf shook off Herger's hand. "Heathlaf's uncle is the chieftain of their clan. He was the heir, Herger."

"So?!" Herger's shout was laced with so much venom that it startled Buliwyf. He had known Herger all his life and never before had the other youth shown such anger. "Was he supposed to let Heathlaf slit his throat? Maybe he should have just lain on the ground, tilted his head back to make it easier? Or maybe he could have slit his throat himself?"

"Herger..."

"Would people have been happier then? Because I can't imagine that everyone is happy now. Heathlaf's family is in mourning over a coward, your father is exiled for killing the coward, you're leaving with him, and I...I..." Herger's voice trailed off and he turned away from Buliwyf, his body shaking slightly.

"What is wrong? Tell me," Buliwyf said, going to his friend.

"No, just...go, Buliwyf. Go and hide with your father."

"Don't turn from me, not now. Don't let our farewell be like this."

Herger laughed, a sharp and hollow sound. "Do you know that I've always had this vision of us, living as friends and fighting side-by-side in many battles? And when we finally went to our glorious deaths, we'd spend eternity in Valhalla side-by-side, never to be parted."

"It will still happen, Herger. Odin's hall waits for both of us."

"And will you wait for me?" Herger faced Buliwyf with those words, his eyes bright with emotion.

Many times Buliwyf had seen Herger look at him so, something unspoken in his expression. It had always made him uneasy and this time was no different. He pulled away from Herger, unable to look in his eyes. "Of course, we are friends. I can't imagine going into the final battle without you." There was only silence from Herger. "We are friends," he repeated softly.

"Buliwyf, you can lie to your father and to the other men and every girl who has ever batted her eyes at you. You can lie to everyone you have ever known, but do not lie to me, and do not lie to yourself."

"I say that you're my friend and you call me a liar?"

Herger stepped closer until he was nose to nose with Buliwyf. He wrapped his hands around Buliwyf's wrists and held on tightly, refusing to let go when Buliwyf jerked his arms back. "I call you a liar because you say that friendship is all we have." Buliwyf stepped back, trying to get away, but Herger moved with him. "Tell me that is the truth."

"You are like a brother to me."

"That is not what I asked."

"Herger, please."

"Tell me. One thing or the other, just let me know what you truly believe."

"I cannot!" Buliwyf broke free and stumbled away, falling to the ground. "I cannot."

Herger went to him, kneeling down in the snow beside Buliwyf. "Will you at least tell me why you can't?" Buliwyf shook his head and Herger placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "If you tell me nothing else, tell me this." After a few shaky breaths, Buliwyf spoke.

"In a few hours, my father and I will be joined by our closest clansmen on a ship that will sail across the sea. We'll settle in the lands there, try to rebuild our lives, and when my father passes away, I will take his place as chieftain. I'll have a wife, a few sons, maybe a daughter. It'll be everything that would make a man happy." He looked at Herger and gave a sad smile. "I'll also have memories of my closest friend, memories that I do not want dimmed with thoughts of what might have been."

"Then forget the pretty wife and the sons. Take me with you."

Buliwyf's initial smile at Herger's words faded away quickly. "You can't. Only our clansmen are to go."

"Did you not say I was like your brother? Buliwyf, I have no kin left here. I'll have nothing once you are gone. Let me go with you."

"My father--"

"Your father already thinks of me as another son. He won't object."

Buliwyf was quiet, his brow creased in thought, and then, slowly, he nodded.

Herger leapt to his feet and shouted in joy, grabbing Buliwyf and pulling him to his feet. He smiled, embracing the other boy tightly before running back towards the trees. Buliwyf laughed and chased after him, overtaking him quickly. They then walked back to the fortress together, Buliwyf leading and Herger following. So it had always been, so it will always be.


End file.
